Snow Engine
Oliver the Snow Engine is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Oliver hates the snow, but Toad believes that snow is splendid. While working, they see some children building a huge snowman and Toad observes that snow is magical, though Oliver still disagrees. After he finished all his work, Oliver is upset when the Fat Controller tells him he has to take a special to a mountain village. So reluctantly, Oliver collects the special train and heads back to the village. Unfortunately, Oliver slips on some icy rails and ends up crashing into the stomach of the children's snowman. It is too late to rescue Oliver so, when the children see Oliver fast asleep the next morning, they think the snowman has grown eyes in its stomach. This gives them an idea and dress Oliver up as a snowman. When Oliver wakes up, he is amused by all the happy children and now appreciates the snow. Toad, on the other hand, has changed his mind. Characters * Oliver (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Toad (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Stephen Hatt (Voiced By George Woolford) * Duck (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Rolf's Castle * Castle Loch * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Oliver's Shed * Ulfstead (stock footage) Trivia * A deleted scene from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Mountain Adventure is used. *Bob Saker says the line, "There is!". *At the end of the episode, Oliver says "Absolutely!" in Bob Saker version. *Oliver shouts "Huh!" in Bob Saker version. *Oliver shouts "Awwww!" in Bob Saker version. *Oliver has a Brummie accent in Seasons 3-7. * In the US and most international versions, whenever Oliver passes the children building the snowman, an instrumental version of the Snow Song is heard playing in the background. * In the US and most international versions, the song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * This episode marks the last of a few thing: ** The last appearances of Oliver and Toad. Goofs * Toad was facing in the opposite direction from Oliver, but when Oliver derails, he slides up alongside him. * Throughout the episode, Oliver is missing his right lamp iron. * When Oliver passes the level crossing before he crashes, there is no one in his cab, despite the narrator saying that Oliver's driver applied the brakes. * When Oliver says "Pah!" his train is missing. * When Oliver and Toad pass by the barely finished snowman, they pass by it twice. * Just before Oliver crashes into the snowman, the corner of the set is visible. * When Oliver arrives to his shed, there was a bodyguard next to the Fat Controller. However, the bodyguard is gone in the close-up of the Fat Controller. Then, he suddenly reappears in the next frame. * When Oliver is diverted onto the siding, the tracks behind him lead to a dead end in the bushes. * The speed of Oliver's train changes between the shot of Toad asking, "Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver?" and Oliver answering, even though it was essentially the same scene. * When Oliver crashes into the snowman, his eyes are covered in snow. After the snowman's head falls onto the ground, Oliver's eyes are suddenly clean. * The amount of snow on Oliver changes between shots throughout the episode. Quotes * Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? * Oliver: Yes! (crashes into the buffers and the snowman) There is! * Toad: (sliding alongside Oliver) That could have been a little smoother... Merchandise * Wind-up Trains (Oliver in snow and snowman hat and Snowman tunnel) * Magazine stories - Snow Engine/Snow Engine (2004) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SnowEngineTitleCard.png|UK title Card File:SnowEngineAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card File:SnowEnginetitlecard.jpg|US Title Card File:OlivertheSnowEngineUStitlecard.PNG|US DVD Title Card File:SnowEnginePolishTitle.PNG|Polish Title Card File:SnowEngineJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:SnowEngineChinesetitlecard.png|Chinese title card File:SnowEngine1.png File:SnowEngine2.png|Duck File:Ulfstead.jpg|Stock footage File:SnowEngine3.png File:SnowEngine4.png File:SnowEngine5.png|Oliver File:SnowEngine6.png|Toad File:SnowEngine7.png File:SnowEngine8.png File:SnowEngine9.png File:SnowEngine10.png File:SnowEngine11.png File:SnowEngine12.png File:SnowEngine13.png File:SnowEngine14.png File:SnowEngine15.png File:SnowEngine16.png File:SnowEngine17.png File:SnowEngine18.png File:SnowEngine19.png File:SnowEngine20.png File:SnowEngine21.png File:SnowEngine22.png File:SnowEngine23.png File:SnowEngine24.png File:SnowEngine25.png File:SnowEngine26.png File:SnowEngine27.png File:SnowEngine28.png File:SnowEngine29.png File:SnowEngine30.png File:SnowEngine31.png File:SnowEngine32.png SnowEngine33.png SnowEngine34.png SnowEngine35.png SnowEngine36.png SnowEngine37.png SnowEngine38.png SnowEngine39.png SnowEngine40.png SnowEngine41.png SnowEngine42.png SnowEngine43.png SnowEngine44.png SnowEngine45.png SnowEngine46.png SnowEngine47.png SnowEngine48.png SnowEngine49.png SnowEngine50.png SnowEngine51.png SnowEngine52.png SnowEngine53.png SnowEngine54.png SnowEngine55.png SnowEngine56.png File:SnowEngine57.png File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine61.png File:SnowEngine86.jpg|Deleted scene File:SnowEngine.PNG File:SnowEngine13.PNG File:SnowEngine14.PNG File:SnowEngine15.PNG|Jeremiah Jobling, Bridget Hatt, and Nancy amongst the villagers File:SnowEngine16.PNG File:SnowEngine17.PNG File:SnowEngine18.PNG|Deleted scene File:SnowEngine19.PNG|Oliver File:SnowEngine21.PNG File:SnowEngine22.PNG File:SnowEngine23.PNG File:SnowEngine24.PNG|Deleted scene File:SnowEngine25.PNG File:SnowEngine26.PNG File:SnowEngine27.PNG File:SnowEngine28.PNG File:SnowEngine29.PNG|Toad File:SnowEngine30.PNG File:SnowEngine32.jpg|Oliver and Duck File:SnowEngine33.jpg File:SnowEngine34.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Oliver The Snow Engine ThomasLandJapan.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Wind up File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanTunnel.jpg Episode File:Snow Engine-British Narration|UK Narration File:Oliver the Snow Engine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full